1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to semiconductor packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in packaging technologies for semiconductor devices have provided many opportunities for development of efficient thermal management. In addition, the demand for small footprint devices for use in applications such as smart cards, cellular devices, mobile communication, and mobile computing has led to many challenges in fabrication technologies. One such challenge is the development of ultra-thin packages. Ultra-thin packages require reduced die thickness. The reduction of the die thickness becomes even more difficult as the diameter of the wafer is increased.
Existing techniques for thermal management on ultra-thin dice have a number of disadvantages. During the fabrication phase, handling ultra-thin devices is difficult. The ultra-thin wafers need to be handled carefully due to their flexibility and the fragility of the resulting singulated dice. The use of adhesive tapes is limited by the non-uniformity of the tape. Most of the available glues are thermally stable up to about 120° C., which may be too low for additional thermal processing. Other techniques such as dicing before grinding (DBG) may cause additional damage to the dies or wafers.